Nefertiti (Batman)
Nefertiti (Ziva Rodann) is the sexy bat babe in the 1966 back-to-back episodes "Curse of Tut" and "The Pharaoh's in a Rut" for the TV series Batman. Nefertiti is the sexy sidekick of King Tut (Victor Buono), who was formerly a renowned Yale professor of Egyptology. King Tut was bopped on the head during a school riot and awoke believeing himself to be a modern reincarnation of the boy king. He went to Gotham City, which he believes to be the reincarnation of Thebes, so that he can reclaim his kingdom. At the beginning of the first episode a mysterious giant sphinx appears in Gotham Central Park to announce his presence, and Nefertiti's voice is used to make this proclamation. Tut's goal is to kidnap Bruce Wayne (Adam West) for a handsome ransom, while eliminating Batman and Robin (Burt Ward). He sets up shop in an old exhibit, with a harem of women and his henchmen, all dressed in Egyptian garb. When Batman and Robin arrive at the park to check out the sphinx statue, we see Nefertiti in a nearby phone booth. She watches as Batman avoids being stuck with a knife that was booby-trapped on the front. She signaled King Tut waiting in a nearby truck with her mirror reflected off the sun. She is wearing a long flowing gold dress with cape, and a ceremonial gold crown. Later, Batman and Robin see her walking across the park, and Batman identified her as wearing a fourteenth dynasty outfit. They tried to grab her, but she threw an exploding asp at them and ran away. Then King Tut's henchmen attacked and a fight ensued. After the henchmen got away in their vehicle, Batman decided to to pursue them, instead they decide to go to the museum and get Tut. While giving a tour to reporters at the museum, Bruce Wayne takes them to a wrapped mummy. The mummy falls out of the sarcophagus and they discover Tut after unwrapping it. An ambulance is called, and two EMTs show up which happens to be Tut's henchmen, Scrivener (Frank Christi) and the Grand Vizier (Don Barry). Bruce goes with them and he is gassed by the Vizier. Bruce is kidnapped, and we see Nefertiti making the announcement that the great king of the Nile has risen from the sands of time to reclaim his kingdom. King Tut then declares that he has kidnapped Bruce Wayne. Back at the hideout, Nefertiti is eating a hotdog, and Tut reacts by saying, "Nefertiti, you abandoned wench, how many times must I tell you? Queens consume nectar and ambrosia, not hot dogs!" Nefertiti then makes the mistake of mentioning King Tut's past as a professor at Yale and is immediately taken away by Tut's royal torturers. Later, Batman allows himself to be captured by the henchmen, and is taken to the hideout where he is placed in a giant jar, with only his head exposed. He happens to be placed next to Nefertiti, and both of them are subject to the pebble torture, which involves a thousand tiny pebbles being dropped on the victim's head in succession. Nefertiti has gone a little insane, as she is reciting jibberish. Batman tried to get Tut to remember his past as a professor at Yale, but Tut was not playing along. Later, we see Batman and Nefertiti reciting "Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where your at". King Tut demands music and instructs his prisoners to dance. They begin a dual rendition of the Batusi, and Batman uses his dance moves to knock out two henchmen. A fight ensues, and Robin shows up to help. King Tut stole the Batmobile, but Batman is able to use the ejector seat to send Tut flying through the air. In Gordon's office, King Tut has been restored to his former professorship self, and it is presumed that he and his whole gang are taken to prison. We don't actually learn the fate of Nefertiti, but could she still be smitten with Batman at the end? Unlike Batman she seems to have gone insane. Her backstory is also a mystery. What did she do prior to hooking up with King Tut, and how did he convince her to go along with his whole made up persona? Unlike two of Tut other Henchmen also get bonked on the head and assume evil identies she apparently become a devoted follower of Tut. Trivia *King Tut's moll was later played by Grace Lee Whitney who appeared as Neila in the 1966 two-part episodes "King Tut's Coup" and "Batman's Waterloo" for the TV series "Batman". *King Tut's moll was later played by Marianna Hill who appeared as Cleo Patrick in the 1966 two-part episodes "The Spell of Tut" and "Tut's Case is Shut" for the TV series "Batman". *King Tut's moll was later played by Patti Gilbert, who appeared as henchwoman Shirley in the 1967 episode "The Unkindest Tut of All" in the TV series "Batman". Gallery 28f2e9458ff286fffe83b22c6b993e1c.png screenshot_7278.png 6ccab76649e54746b7b856677e421e3e.jpg 6ccab76649e54746b7b856677e421e3e.png screenshot_7279.png 400full-ziva-rodann.jpg screenshot_7280.png Batman-Tut07.jpg screenshot_7283.png screenshot_7282.png 67b2d1c2fedbba808658bf30e6824fe0--batman--the-curse.jpg 27-4.png screenshot_7284.png screenshot_7285.png MV5BN2Q0MzRkNWYtZTBmZi00ZWJmLThmYTctZDk3ODk1MDg4MGQ3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTQxMjk0Mg@@._V1_.jpg screenshot_7286.png screenshot_7281.png 28-5.png screenshot_7287.png screenshot_7288.png Category:1960s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bob Cut Hairstyle Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Cape Category:Conspirator Category:Crown Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Open Side Dress Category:Queen Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Inconclusive